Discovery
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: Midoriya discovers something new about Todoroki.


Izuku Midoriya is spacing out. He is staring at a line that separates the white and red of Shoto Todoroki's hair. He extended his arm as the other is eating his cold soba and parted them. Todoroki looked up and raised a pure-white eyebrow. Midoriya blushed and removed his hand, focusing his eyes on the the empty bowl of katsudon.

"Is there a problem, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked the person in front of him, concerned.

"N-nothing. I was just… curious."

"Curious about what?" Todoroki asked, his heterochromic eyes boring through Midoriya, who shook his head.

"Nothing, never mind," the green-haired said and returned to his katsudon.

Todoroki shrugged and returned to his soba, not wishing to make his lover uncomfortable. Yes, the two have been lovers for a week already, and everyday has been discovery anfter duscovery for the two of them; Midoriya being curious makes him curious as well.

After their lunch break, Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida, Uraraka and Asui returned to their classroom, but Todoroki, like his boyfriend, was spacing out, enough for him to bump into Bakugou, who turned back and cursed at him.

"Look at where the fuck you're walking, fucking Deku!"

"Calm down, Katsuki," Kirishima, Bakugou's boyfriend, chided him. "We do not call anyone a 'fucking' person."

Midoriya looked thankfully at Kirishima and proceeded to their room, giving Bakugou some berth.

After their class, Midoriya is still spacing out. He went to dinner and spilled water all over him. He studied for Hero History, yet the notes he has in front of him were his Mathematics notes, and he bumped at anyone he met on the corridors. After taking a bath with Todoroki, which they usually do, Midoriya took Todoroki's hand, looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Todoroki... no, Shoto, I want to do it." Todoroki was surprised by what he heard. He has been asking Midoriya to make love with him (though not to the point of being pushy), and now, his wish to become one with him would come true.

The two made their way to Todoroki's room, Midoriya hesitating a bit before entering the Japanese-styled room. Todoroki led his lover to the futon and kissed him there; sharing the heat he has been feeling since a few moments ago.

Midoriya's knees buckled from the kiss, and was glad that Todoroki's arms are around him, or else he would surely fall down and ruin the mood; when the kiss broke, his breath was ragged and his cheeks were red. "You're cute when you blush," Todoroki said and removed his shirt. He also did Midoriya's and proceeded to kiss him again. After their third kiss, they are already sprawled on the futon. Todoroki chuckled as he watched Midoriya's cheeks grew redder and redder after each kiss. "You ready?" he asked, to which Midoriya answered with a nod, covering his face.

Todoroki slowly removed Midoriya's shorts and underwear, and teased Midoriya to erection. After his lover's member was erect, he slowly and lovingly took it into his mouth. Midoriya's breath caught as he saw Todoroki sucking him, the feeling from his lover's lips and tongue sending him to cloud nine. He was almost coming when he stopped Todoroki. "Shoto… Please… I can't wait" Todoroki conceded and stood up to remove his pants and underwear. What Midoriya saw made him giggle. "Oh my god, they were correct," he said as he tried to stifle his giggles.

"Who were correct about what?" Todoroki asked, his eyebrow rising in question. "What are you talking about?"

"Uraraka thought that your pubic hair would be heterochromic just like your hair and eyebrows," Midoriya replied, still trying to stifle his laughter.

"It has always been this way, though," Todoroki said, turning back to take a condom and a bottle of lube from a drawer. "And you could always ask me about anything. We're boyfriends already, so I will always be truthful to you."

When Todoroki looked back at Midoriya, he gasped as he marvelled at his lover's member, standing up at its full glory. "Oh my… You're so big…"

"This'll be inside you, Izuku," he said, smirking just a little bit. "And when it does, we'll be one at last."

-The Next Day-

Midoriya woke up with his back acing. He stood up and was surprised that he was sleeping on the floor on a futon. Still groggy, he thought that his room was refurbished without his knowing, so he didn't mind it. He went to the mirror and saw that there was a bruise at his neck. Thinking that it was the result of the Hero training they did yesterday, so he didn't mind it. He looked for his phone, and found it on the floor with his pants. Now waking up, he said, "Wait, I don't sleep naked. I also don't sleep in a futon with my gorgeous lover on it. There's just one conclusion to this." He returned to the futon, wrapped his arms around Todoroki and muttered. "I must be dreaming." After a few minutes, the green-haired lad shot up and yelled. "I am at Todoroki's room! I did it with Todoroki! Oh my god!" He turned to the sleeping guy beside him and shook him. "Todoroki wake up! Tell me that this is true!"

Todoroki slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "This is true. We did it last night. Sorry I was a bit rough on you, but you were a bit rough on me too." He turned his back and showed the scratches.

"I'm so sorry," Midoriya said, flustered. "I didn't know my hold was a bit too strong."

Todoroki shook it off. "It's okay. Think of this as payment for the kiss ad bite marks. By the way, is it okay to keep a photo of you sleeping?"

Midoriya blushed, but nodded. "Sure. We're lovers already, so having those kinds of things is natural, but just don't show it to anyone, oaky?"

"It's mine, so I won't share," Todoroki said, pulling Midoriya down and kissed him. "I don't share what's mine."

-End-


End file.
